Field of the Invention
This invention relates to antennas for wireless communications; and more particularly, to a circular polarized antenna with four isolated magnetic dipole elements disposed one adjacent to another about a square column substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A Square Quadrifilar Helical Antenna (S-QHA) is described in US 2010/0177014, published Jul. 15, 2010; hereinafter referred to as an “SQH Antenna”; the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
The SQH Antenna provides a convenient manufactured device capable of receiving circular polarized signals for satellite communications. Manufacturing of the SQH Antenna is simple, and low-cost, which is a significant benefit in the industry. However, the SQH Antenna is not without complications, but instead is rather limited in terms of signaling efficiency and other performance characteristics.
It would be well received in the art to provide an improved antenna possessing the manufacturing benefits of the SQH Antenna, while enhancing performance characteristics associated with the antenna.